To Steal A Heart
by Cindy'sboy93
Summary: It's a new year at Spy School and there will be new and familiar faces
1. Welcome To Spy School

One night Carmen Cortez was kissing her boyfriend Gary Giggles after another date and she hoped it would never end.

"Carmen I need to get back before my dad gets home he still doesn't know about us and tomorrow there's a new spy John I have to show around the school" Gary said pecking Carmen's lips and speeding off on a motorcycle and Carmen smiled flirtatiously then ran off to the side of the house.

"Good thing the OSS doesn't do inventory on their grappling hooks or I'd be botted out before I knew what was happening" Carmen said shooting a grappling hook to her window and gliding through it sighing relief until her light turned on and her brother Juni was sitting on her bed.

"Carmen, Carmen, Carmen what are mom and dad going to say with you being out past curfew? I mean there are rules for a reason and rule one never trust another spy" Juni said as Carmen shut and locked her door staring Juni down.

"You're not going to say a word unless you want me to tell Gerti Giggle that you're single and looking for a girlfriend".

"Fine but sooner or later mom and dad are going to find out that you're sneaking off with them. I mean their spies they can spy on you without you even knowing".

Carmen bit her bottom lip in a nervous fashion something she did when she was scared or nervous and this time she was both.

"I could do damage control for a price Carmen and as Gerti's teaching me money isn't everything. So clean my room, give me your allowance for a week and do my chores for a week then we'll call it even".

"No way for that price I'll just go tell mom and dad I was out with Gary and face the music of their angry voices telling me I'm too young to date".

"Fine if that's the way you want it then go out and enjoy yourself with Gary while you can. Because like I said our parents are spies and there's a no dating spies rule in the house which I'm sure you know about" Juni said walking out of Carmen's room.

Carmen walked to her parents room dreading telling them about Gary but knew if she didn't Juni would and she didn't like the outcome of Juni telling her parents something Carmen should tell them herself.

"Carmen sweetie what are you still doing up its past curfew and you're usually in bed before curfew? I mean I know you like a book and there is definitely something bothering you" Mrs. Cortez says and Carmen bites her lip nervously and then looks her mom in the eyes.

"Mom I was out with Gary Giggles we went to make out point and we made out until the stars came out. Gary dropped me off on his motorcycle and then sped off for his house" Carmen says guiltily as Mrs. Cortez smiles and pecks Carmen's cheek.

"Of course you were you're fifteen and a rebel just like me. When I first met your father him and I were at make out point so much they named it after us".

Carmen sighed relief as Mrs. Cortez hugged her daughter and then got down to her level so she could really see her.

"This is between us we don't have to involve your father ok? He hates Gary as it is and finding out you two are dating just may make him hard to live with Carmen".

Carmen nodded and skipped off to bed Gary reaching home not knowing how good of an evil manipulator his sister was.

Once Gary got home he quickly walked through the front door thumbing John Possible's file and Gerti's giggle confirmed she was still awake waiting for Gary to come home.

"Alright Gerti what'll it be and make it quick I have a file to look over this file and get some sleep before Spy School tomorrow" Gary said as Gerti skipped up and smiled deviously.

"The usual slave for a week is good and I also want you to talk about me to Juni I mean you are so buddy buddy with Carmen these days" Gerti said sipping a Coke and smiling down at Gary.

"Fine you got it now leave me alone I have work to do and you have to go to bed we have school tomorrow".

Gerti fell into Gary's arms and grinned expecting him to carry her upstairs to her bed and tuck her in an act their dad Donogan usually did but he was working lots of nights these days.

"There now go to sleep I have to study my co spies file and then try to get sleep myself before you drain me with all your demands".

Gerti snored softly and drooled which Gary knew meant she was fast asleep then he grabbed a Coke and studied more of John Possible's file.

"Ouch twin sisters how must that feel I mean I can barely handle one let alone two and their terrors as the file describes them".

Gary read on seeing John was special needs and he gasped seeing who his mother was and he was star struck as he knew everybody else would be too.

"OMG Kim Possible **THE** Kim Possible the best spy OSS has ever seen he's her son? Boy does he have some big shoes to fill" Gary said closing the file and trying to figure out the best way to introduce himself to what he was calling greatness.

"Man Kim Possible's son I hope he's like her because if he isn't I'm sure he can learn. I mean no doubt his mom has been teaching him all sorts of techniques".

Gary fell asleep as Donogan slipped back in and snuck upstairs also ready to be a principal of spy school the next day.

Kim Possible sighed angrily as her twin daughters were running around the kitchen chasing around a muddy dog.

"My floor, my floor, my floor, my floor get that muddy animal off my clean floor ladies. In your travels find your brother I need him to decide what we're doing for dinner tonight seeing this is his night".

Kimmy one of the twins snatched the struggling dog up and carried him to the bathroom Anne the other twin following her.

"I swear it's Jim and Tim times one thousand why am I being punished for them? I mean I save the world by dinner time and I still have to raise three kids on my own even though John does pretty much raise himself and he helps raise the twins when he can" Kim said slumping into a chair.

A boy in black hair, green eyes, a wardrobe like teen Kim's hidden behind his phone sat at a table reading reviews for his stories on a writing website.

"So Surprise Boy you still haven't told me what you wanted for dinner and we still have to discuss your wardrobe for school tomorrow".

John sighed and put his phone down as he spun around like a model showing off his wardrobe and Kim saw he looked like her at that age and wished he chose different clothes to wear.

"You know I didn't always wear the spy wardrobe I was a cheerleader too and I wore a cheer-uniform-and-everything".

Kim stopped herself finally understanding what she was saying as John plopped back into his chair mumbling whatever you'll never catch me in a skirt to himself.

"I wasn't saying you needed to run out and become a cheerleader but a little change in wardrobe scenery could be nice".

"Mom you tell Kimmy and Anne that they can wear what they want but when it comes to me it's wear something different. Have you ever thought that I wear this because I have to fill Kim Possible's shoes?" John asked as Kim walked up to him.

"John I know these past couple years have been hard but we will bounce back we always do. I don't know how to handle living in someone else's shoes because I never had to do that" Kim said sitting down next to her son Kimmy dragging a plastic pool into the kitchen Anne extending a hose through the window.

"OK you two being constructive means that somethings going to be destructive so I'll ask this once and only once what are you two up to?" John asked being the older brother therefor thinking he also had to be the authority figure.

"Well remember the episode of Full House where Michelle wants to swim in the kitchen? Anne and I thought that was a good idea so we brought our old baby pool from the garage, found the hose, and we're filling the pool up with water" Kimmy said slyly smiling as Anne turned the hose on.

"OK mom I'm off the clock and BTW Chinese sounds nice for dinner so I'll let you deal with that and them while I find another outfit to wear seeing my mom hates my choice in clothes.

Kim stepped on the hose as John shook his head and mumbled too easy and a big bubble appeared on the hose and Anne took a pin and popped it making water drench the kitchen.

"Ugh do-you-know-what-else-happened-in-that-episode? Michelle-was-made-to-sit-in-the-corner-now-go-before-I-spank-the-both-of-you".

Kimmy and Anne smiled angelic smiles as Kim put them in different corners and a robot Wade created dried the kitchen up in seconds.

"Thanks Astro now let's get that Chinese ordered then I can try to make John feel better about his clothes choices.

Kim ordered the food as John walked back downstairs in cut up jeans, a graphic tee that had The Incredibles on it in different poses, scuffed up sneakers, and messy hair plopping back into the chair looking at his reviews.

Kimmy and Anne both had green dresses, pigtails held up with aqua green hair ties, their dresses held up with a blue sash, green eyes, purple shoes, white socks and freckles all over their face.

"Ladies come here and tell me what you learned then you both have homework to do for Kindergarten while John and I find a way to bond as mother and son" Kim said as John put his phone down loving the what have you learned answers his sisters gave.

"We learned if we want to swim in the kitchen not to get caught and we also learned not to try forcing a hose past you mommy you are like a hose stopping wizard" Anne said as Kimmy giggled but Kim was far from laughing.

"Kimmy what have you learned and it better be more than just me being a hose wizard young lady. I mean Anne did you really think you could get away with me being a hose wizard?"

"I learned that if we do bad things John the older brother and acting like a daddy boy himself will just let us do it" Kimmy said as Kim just sighed and pointed upstairs her daughters racing to their rooms before Kim could get any angrier.

"So eldest son what's up? I mean what's the wiggity wiggity word? There has to be something you want to talk or as the cool kids say rap about".

"Mom you couldn't be cool if your life depended on it but ok we can talk. I'm a fanficer at heart and all my reviews say I'm as amazing at writing as you are at being a spy".

"Cool so any spies in these fics? I mean you're from a spy family excluding the girls and you until tomorrow".

"Not really but a spy fic may be nice to write about. I mean spies are making a comeback with the Spy Kids, KND, and of course you".

"Awesome if you need any ideas just know I'm here to give them to you. I mean it could be a collab you know as mother and son" Kim said hopeful as John grinned and hugged his mother glad she was sharing an interest in him.

"OK but you need a chapter schedule and I have full say on what's in and what's out and if you want to include the Tweebs you can" John said as Kim giggled having the same nickname for her brothers.

The doorbell rang and two colorful blurs ran to the door Anne and Kimmy covered head to toe in finger paints.

"I'm not even gonna ask just get washed up for dinner and hurry because John, you two, and I need to pack for spy school".

Everyone sat around the table Kimmy and Anne coloring their seats in finger paints as Kim sighed not knowing what she was going to do with her trouble tornadoes.

Donogan slipped back into the house late that night a goofy look on his face meeting a new teacher and he hoped the love of his life.

"Come on Dee let's go upstairs where we can get more comfy and then I can let you into my personal life" Donogan said as a girl in a red dress, brown hair, and green eyes followed Donogan to his room and Gary slowly turned hearing his dad's room close and thought nothing of it going back to sleep.

"OK so ask me anything and I'll answer it Deidra sweetie. I mean you must have so many questions for little old me".

"OK how many girls have you brought up here with the lame line do you have a map? Because I just got lost in your eyes" Deidra asked chuckling as Donogan chuckled kissing her neck Deidra lying back on the bed Donogan lying next to her kissing her.

"Actually Don I heard you had kids so how many and what are their ages? I would love to get to know them better".

"There's Gary he's fifteen and Gertrude but she hates that name so call her Gerti and she's ten and a half".

"Great and what happened to their mother? If you don't mind me asking I mean is it a sensitive subject for you?".

"No it's not see I was a villain once on the island of lost dreams and she came to save me and my kids or defeat us to this day I don't know what she wanted that day. Anyhow after that she took on a villain role and the OSS is keeping all kinds of tabs on her".

"Wow so what do Gary and Gerti think about that? I mean a spy/hero dad and a villain mom that has got to be hard".

"Let's just say we don't invite her over for Thanksgiving, Christmas, Easter, or Birthday dinners. I mean we tried but all she thinks about is being evil" Donogan said as Deidra slowly changed into a black spandex spy outfit and giggled as the blankets fell over her and Donogan.

"I hardly ever do this but what can I say you had me at do you have a map? Because I just got lost in your eyes".

"Hardly ever do what have fun with a guy that has two kids? And I could have gone all Joey from Friends and asked how you doin?".

Deidra cracked up laughing as Donogan joined her kissing her all over until they both drifted off not prepared for what would wake them up the next morning.

The next morning Gerti snuck downstairs finding Gary passed out John Possible's spy folder on his lap and the fireplace logs going from black to grey.

"I wonder if daddy's home because we need to shake a leg to get to school and I hear IHop calling our names before school" Gerti said and without thinking opened Donogan's bedroom door to find Deidra snoring lightly and drooling Donogan in his bathroom brushing his teeth.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YOU LITTLE WHORE WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY DADDY'S BED YOU LITTLE WHORE? ANSWER ME W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-WAIT MRS. LONG?**

Donogan ran from his bathroom as Deidra moaned and slowly opened her eyes to find Gerti's eyes burning into hers.

"Well-good-morning-to-you-too-Gerti-your-dad-told-me-all-about-you-and-Gary-now-what-is-with-all-the-foul-language?" Deidra asked as Gerti just growled and stared at Deidra Gary crashing into the room searching for the source of Gerti's screams.

"OMG dad why didn't you tell me you were bringing a prostitute home I mean she's pretty so she must have cost a lot" Gary said as Donogan slapped both Gary and Gerti.

"Gary and Gertrude Giggles that is no language for the both of you. I mean don't you even want to know who the woman not whore and definitely not a prostitute but woman is in my bed?"

"We know who she is ever since you brought home the whores file you've been slobbering all over it. I mean Deidra Long what kind of name is Deidra a whore name?"

"Gertrude Melody Giggles young lady if I have to collar you I will don't think I won't and Gary I'll do the same to you".

Both kids gulped the No Speaks as Donogan named them made it possible for the kids not to say any words at all.

"Now if we're going to be civil we can talk about how Deidra and I met then we can go out for breakfast as a family".

The kids growled at hearing Donogan already refer to Deidra as part of the family but at the risk of being collared said nothing.

"OK so I was out late last night with some friends and I noticed the mist beautiful girl from across the bar and I used the cheesiest pick up line ever Donogan said as we're brought to the night before.

Donogan sat down at a table pretzels and stale beer meeting him and somehow he knew this was going to be where his night ended his friends giggling and chugging beer.

"How can you guys drink that it tastes moldy and sour? I mean have some self-respect guys we're men not stale drinking beer buddies".

"Uhh yea this beer tastes great Don maybe it's you that tastes moldy and sour buddy. By the way red dress over there is totally digging on you maybe go talk to her" one of Donogan's friends said chugging more beer.

Donogan looked up and saw Deidra sitting on a bar stool sipping a martini and Donogan smiled sitting next to her as she just sighed seeing Donogan as a typical guy trying to pick up a girl in a bar.

"Let me guess am I tired because I've been running in your mind all day? I must be from heaven because God's missing an angel, Does my dad own a juice company because I'm Very Fine? Am I close to the cheesy line you want to throw at me" Deidra asked sipping her drink.

"Actually I was going to ask if you had a map because I just got lost in your eyes beautiful. You know the ones you've been using to stare at me all night?"

"I wasn't looking at you for your information I was looking at the doofus guy at the head of the table with pretzel sticks in the gaps of his teeth acting like a walrus".

Donogan couldn't help but laugh as Deidra hilariously laughed along with him and Donogan was out of breath telling Deidra his friend thought he tasted moldy and sour and Deidra just giggled making Donogan fall in love with her.

"So do you want to get out of here? I know a great place for sleep and also a great place to talk in a quiet environment".

"Sure but I don't even know your name mystery man so until I get that I'm going to sit here sipping dry martinis" Deidra said as Donogan grinned and slid next to her.

"It's Donogan now how about your name and we can leave the walrus to his drunk buddies and we can get to know each other better".

"The names Deidra but you already knew that seeing I out my application into OSS ages ago and I happen to know you're the hiring manager seeing you own the spy school I applied to".

Donogan just grinned and Deidra and him sped off for the house where we're back to Gary and Gerti looking livid as Donogan and Deidra explained the last part of the night.

"So we got into bed and did what adults uhh do and we had a good time then Gerti and her trash mouth woke Deidra up which brings us here".

"Great so what if I meet a guy in a bar and bring him here or what if I asked Juni Cortez to sit alone with me in my room how would you two like that?" Gerti asked as Gary and Donogan both looked angrily down at her.

"See that angry face that's the same face I had when I caught Mrs. Long in bed with you this morning daddy. And I know you're going to say I'm too young to think about boys but what makes what you did different than what I want to do?"

"Gerti I'm an adult you're ten and have no business thinking of boys or calling women whores. I mean who do you think you are?"

Gerti just huffed and growled I'm going to get ready for breakfast but grinned slyly and said Gary's dating Carmen how is he different than me before scurrying off.

"Gary I hope she's kidding if not why am I the last to know that you have a girlfriend that is top of the class in spy school?" Donogan asked as Gary shrugged vowing to get even with Gerti.

"Alright Gary get dressed and your bags ready for school and you can meet you roommate when you get there".

Gary walked off screaming Gertrude knowing how much Gerti hated her real name and we hear them fighting in the hall.

"God can't you two ever stop fighting? Now come on we need to go and meet the other spies after breakfast".

Gary and Gerti grabbed their bags and raced off Deidra and Donogan running after them.

At IHop we see Kim, John and the twins sitting at one table, the Cortez's sitting at another table, and The Giggles at another table all three families with their own problems.

"Ladies do not I repeat **DO NOT** play with the maple syrup like last time. It got in John's and my hair and it took days to unstick it" Kim said warning showing in her voice.

Anne and Kimmy moaned and sat there waiting for a waitress to ask for drink orders.

"So Juni and Carmen what are you two most excited for school this year? I mean staying in dorms sounds like fun huh?" Mrs. Cortez asked as Carmen happened to look next to her and saw John and to her it was love at first sight but she already had a boyfriend.

"Carmen did you hear your mother she asked what you're excited about for this year in spy school. I mean where is your mind at these days?" Mr. Cortez asked seeing Carmen stare lovingly at John.

"Dad I think she's on planet hormones right now. I mean she doesn't know that boy but then again she hardly knew Gary before she made googley eyes at him" Juni said looking through his menu Gerti staring lovingly at Juni.

"Guys please I beg you just give her a chance I mean you were both growling the whole time we were driving here" Donogan said as Gary and Gerti muttered fine but we don't like her under their breath.

Deidra walked out of the bathroom and sat down Gary and Gerti looking her in the eyes.

"So Mrs. Long do you usually sleep with guys that have kids or is this your first time? I mean do you go barhopping looking for guys with kids at home?" Gerti asked as Gary choked on his orange juice laughing at Gerti and Donogan fastened a collar around her neck and suddenly Gerti was silent.

"There now that's better and Gary if you so much as breathe a bad piece of air in Deidra's direction I'll No Talk you too".

Gary just sipped his orange juice and noticed Carmen staring at John and he text her hoping to get her attention Anne and Kimmy making trouble for Kim.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM we're maple syrup bathing mommy have you ever tried it? It gets rid of those pesky non wanting hairs easily and without pain" Kimmy said pouring the bottle of syrup all over Anne as Anne did the same to Kimmy.

"**OMG ARE YOU GUYS NUTS YOU'RE GOING TO BE STICKY FOR FOREVER AND THIS IS YOU'RE FIRST DAY OF SPY SCHOOL! WHAT KIND OF IMPRESSION ARE YOU MAKING FOR YOUR FIRST DAY? **Kim screamed as the girls shrugged and continued pouring syrup on each other.

"Mom they are impossible I mean where did they come from the planet Neptune or something like that? They can't be related to me" John said wearing a Queen shirt that said We Will Rock You on it.

"I-can-not-believe-the-lengths-you-guys-would-go-through-to-embarrass-your-brother-and-I-I-mean-where-do-you-get-your-ideas-from".

The twins shrugged as they literally stuck together and John moaned why me with Carmen giggling flirtatiously at him as she walked up Mr. and Mrs. Cortez watching the whole scenario.

"Uhh hi I'm Carmen and you look new to the spy/sibling game or you would have hid the syrup bottles better" Carmen said twirling her foot on the floor in a flirty way.

"They don't give me a chance it's like they saw the bottles and all of a sudden poof it was a maple syrup bath".

"Yea my brother Juni was the same way once but missions changed that now he hides whenever Gerti Giggles the girl wearing the collar sees him".

John nodded as Carmen slid next to him and Gary marched up seeing John as competition for Carmen and he didn't like that until he noticed Kim.

"Alright everyone eat quick and let's go we have dorms and roommates to meet and a cool school to get used to" Gary said as everyone ate and dreamed about what waited for them at school.


	2. I'll Be There For You

Donogan led the kids around the school pointing things out here and there as the Possible twins took turns chugging Dawn dish soap John just shaking his head at his sisters.

"Over here we have the quad a regular hangout for the spies around here but you will have to pay for food there no freebies unless you're in the mess hall" Donogan said as Deidra another chaperone sighed lovingly at him.

"Over here are the classes for spy school this year as well as spy classes you will take Math, Geography, History, Music, Home ec, and English as well as a foreign language".

As Donogan talked we see two girls one with tan skin, a sunhat with a flower on it, round rimmed glasses, braces, dark, red, bellbottom pants, red shirt, a lavender cardigan, and white high tops reading A Walk To Remember for the millionth time and sighing.

"Why can't I meet someone like Landon Rocks? I mean my Landon has to be out there somewhere but where? I mean Jamie Sullivan and I are both cancer ridden but she's lucky enough to get Landon I get bupkiss. I mean I'm prettyish right?" Stacey Rockwaller asked her friend Roxanne who all the boys stared at.

Roxane had fair peach colored skin, a dark brown mole under her left eye, wavy red hair, a slim and curvy figure, a dark sleeved teal T shirt, dark blue jean shorts, a black belt with a grey buckle, pink pearl earrings, and white ballet flats was also what she called Stacey's protector.

"Stace Jamie Sullivan is a book person not real and neither is Landon their both people created by Nicolaus Sparks. Now get your head out of that book and live, live, live, **GIRLLLLLLLLLLLLL LIVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**" Roxane yelled as everyone stared at her and Stacey blushed in embarrassment.

"Ok maybe not live so loud but you need to have fun and not let cancer spoil your fun. I mean we've been friends since birth Stace and you used to love living".

"Yea until cancer ate my healthy cells like an all you can eat buffet now even if I wanted to have fun I'm as doctor's call me fragile and cancer ridden".

"Stacey it's not going to go away if you're a Gloomy Gus I mean your mom didn't send you hear to have the pity me woes".

Stacey slammed her locker door closed and sighed in anger staring Roxane down as Roxane stared back realizing she made a mistake.

"Tell you what Rocks when you get cancer tell me what it does to your I wanna live and have fun gene. Until then back off **AND FOR EVERYBODY ELSE I'M NOT A STATUE TO STARE AT SO GO ABOUT YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!**

The kids raced down the hall as lonely tears welled up in Stacey's eyes having no idea She would meet her Landon and what she called her knight in shining armor.

As this was going on Donogan continued his tour the Possible twins burping up bubbles and cackling at them.

"Look mama we're bubble machines like the ones you can buy at Walmart for $19.99 and we never run out of batteries" Kimmy giggled burping up more bubbles.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh they drank Dawn Mrs. Possible aren't you concerned that their going to die? I mean that stuff shouldn't be drank" Gerti said as Kim and John laughed heartily saying we should be so lucky as Anne fell on the floor and Kimmy hummed the funeral march.

"Great now the one on the floor playing opossum pretending to be dead won't move until you say she won't die from drinking Dawn. Ugh these two if it's not one thing it's another and these are the weirdest twins I ever met" Kim said dragging Anne to an empty room with three beds in it.

"Roommate time and since I don't trust these two and I trust the other so much I'm rooming Gerti, Kimmy, and Anne together" Donogan said as Gerti let out a bloodcurdling scream and the twins Anne miraculously not dead anymore literally rolled up to two beds leaving Gerti with a pathetic looking army cot.

"Next Gary and Juni please follow me I have a room all set up for you and then once you're assigned a room unpack and meet in the mess hall for lunch and then it's what I call getting to know you where you'll talk to your roommate for the rest of the day and take accurate notes".

"Are you saying we're going to be tested on how much we know our roommate's dad? If we are that's stupid because Juni Cortez is an open book" Gary said as Juni did a sneer like the Possible twins in every way.

"OK here's Gary and Joni's room and before anyone asks yes the rooms can be coed if I decide it. Carmen you get a new girl named Roxane follow me to your room".

Carmen walked into a room where upbeat 90's pop blared and Roxane as if she was never yelled at bounced on her bed a hairbrush for a microphone.

"_I don't want no scrubs_

_A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me_

_Hangin' out the passenger side of his best friend's ride_

_Trying to holla at me_" Roxanne belted out as Carmen walked around seeing trophies all over Roxane's side of the room.

"Hey popstar I'm Carmen your roommate and new best friend for years to come. So should I just take the place on my side of the room?" Carmen asked as Roxane shook her butt the song ending and she looked over and saw Carmen.

"Hey new roomie I'm Roxane you can call me Roxi, Rocks, Anne or Annie or plain Roxane will do". So what's your name new friend?" Roxanne asked as Carmen looked up at her.

"Carmen I told you that when you were finishing up your popping but you must not have heard me". Anyhow it's nice to meet you and I'm sure we'll be good friends this year and many years to come".

"Coolio so how's about we learn more about ourselves like the dude who owns this place would like us to do?"

Carmen shrugged and sat cross legged on her bed Roxane snapping bubble gum joined Carmen sitting across from her on Carmen's bed.

"So uhh what would you like to know about me? You can ask me anything and I'll have to answer it and then I can ask you a question".

"OK Roxane what's with the trophies? I mean are you an overachiever or something like that? If so I have to say you met your match Carmen Cortez Overachiever Of The Year".

Roxane nodded and gazed into Carmen's eyes as Carmen stared back and she saw competition in Roxane's eyes and Carmen knew she had to step up her game.

Donogon stopped in front of the last room as Kim stood next to him Pretty Handsome Awkward by The Used blaring from it John's favorite song.

"John before you meet Stacey Rockwaller there's something you should know and it's kind of an important tidbit so why don't we go someplace quiet so we can talk?" Donogan asked as John shrugged and Kim followed Donogan to his office.

"John yes Stacey is a girl but- wait all's he heard is she's a girl and he goes bolting to her like a modern aged Romeo".

"Sure you need to understand Mr. Giggle he's a hormonal, adolescent boy and he hears girl and he's amped to be her roommate" Kim said chewing licorice as Donogan just grunted putting his hand on his head.

"I just hope he can handle what she has and her attitude problem when he meets her. I mean very few people can especially her last roommate".

"Mr. Giggles my son can argue with the best of them and is very stubborn I mean who knows he just may be what Stacey needs to fight this thing eating inside her".

Donogan nodded muttering I hope so as Kim muttered back so do I both of them neglecting to tell John AKA Stacey's Landon AKA her knight in shining armor the sickness she had.

John bolted back to his room Kool Thing by Sonic Youth blaring through the room another of John's favorite songs as Stacy lied on her bed her feet draping from it A Walk To Remember open not noticing John run in for a look at Stacey.

John stopped in his tracks when he saw Stacey and for him it was love at first sight Stacey too caught up in her book to notice John standing there staring at what he thought was perfection.

"Man where the hell is my Landon? I mean Jamie get's all the great stuff but here I am suffering trying to look through a garden of immature boys hoping Landon is the scrumptious vegetable in the center" Stacy said as her phone rang a facetime tone and she moaned picking up her phone.

"Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy Mom how's it going? How are the twins doing? They are so cute and I miss them so much".

"Stace Honey stop with the fake smiling and questions I know you aren't happy. I'm calling to tell you that your new roommate should arrive any minute he's a boy and as it looks he found you" Bonnie Kim's rival said as Stacey ended the call and turned to come face to face with John.

"How long have you been there creep? Long enough for me to request a new roommate and have you out of here on the first thing moving?".

"Long enough to say hi I'm John wishing my name was Landon and you must be Stacey I heard tid bits about you like you're a girl rooming with me".

"Is uhh that all Mr. Giggles told you about me if so let me be the first to say welcome and because of my study habits you won't be seeing much of me".

"Well I would hate not seeing you because you have no imperfections and until I find one then I'm stuck to you like glue".

"Where would you like me to start? I wear glasses, I have braces, I have zero fashion sense, and I have can-uhh candid camera's all over my body watching you why there's one in my eye right now so watch your step and now I bid you adieu" Stacey said dashing off as John raced after her in the shadows.

Stacey panted and looked around finding no one and walked into Tufts medical center as John slipped inside after her and Stacey removed her hat and John saw she was wearing a wig as Stacey walked up to the receptionist's desk.

"Well if it isn't our favorite patient the doctor will be awhile but you know all the kids so have fun with them" the receptionist said as Stacey walked into a playroom and John saw more bald heads it not clicking that all these kids including Stacey had cancer.

"Hey kiddos so what game will it be today Uno? Monopoly? Checkers? Or maybe we can just sit like we did last week and discuss our week".

All the kids sat down as Stacey took the biggest chair and she noticed someone was missing and it was a little girl she bonded with throughout her time at Tufts.

"We uhh didn't know how to tell you Emmie lost her battle with cancer and she wanted you to have a shoebox it has all of her pictures with you and pictures she drew of you in it" A boy said placing the shoebox on Stacey's lap and she bawled taking the box and opening it to find pictures.

"She really loved you Stace but so do we we're not going anywhere for right now unless they tear down the children's wing in Tufts to make room for a bigger wing".

Stacey hugged the boy as the doctor came out and took Stacey into his office as John crept still in the shadows listening at the door to try to catch why Stacey bolted and came to a hospital all the kids staring at him.

"So I know you have tons to talk about Stacey so why don't we talk about that first? After that we can take your blood sample and see just how far along the cancer progressed or even if it has progressed at all?" The doctor asked as Stacey wiped her eyes and nose then stared at the doctor.

"Do uhh do umm do geez how do I do this with a straight face Christ she didn't deserve it she was only seven damn it all to hell do Emmie's parents know she lost the fight?" Stacey asked as the doctor sniffled and rubbed his eyes nodding.

"Stacey Honey do you remember what I said the first time you came in here? If not let me remind you by saying-

"I know I know don't get too close to the tenants of Tufts they may not be here tomorrow. But Emmie God she was like my little sister and now she's gone and I live to fight another day and again I know doc be thankful rule #3 in the doc's rulebook".

"Stacey I know you think this is torture but you have to ask yourself how have you survived this long while the kids are losing it's because they don't have the fight you do kiddo your fight is keeping you alive and these kids look up to you not just Emmie but all of them".

Stacey groaned you're right and wiped her eyes as the doctor struck her with a needle and checked her blood as he became stone faced and Stacey knew it wasn't good.

"On the plus side it's not spreading on the bad side it looks to be getting stronger so I think chemo next week may be our best bet" the doctor said as Stacey stood up and muttered fine tune in next week same bat time same bat channel and stormed out as John in the shadows followed her.

"See you next week Stace and watch out there's a weird kid following you in the shadows said something about being your Landon whatever that means" The cancer boy said as Stacey growled and ran out John keeping up with her.

"So- cancer- huh? Bad- deal- I- mean- I- never- had- it- but- you- hide- it- well- and- that- hat- looks- quite- fetching- on- you" John panted as Stacey growled louder breathing through her nose like a mad bull and she pinned John against a brick wall.

"**YOU WANT AN IMPERCECTION HERE'S A DOOZIE I HAVE CANCER AND I DON'T NEED LOST PUPPY DOGS FOLLOWING ME AROUND LOOKING FOR A DATE AND ONLY A HANDFUL OF PEOPLE KNOW YOU BEING ONE OF THEM! NOW JUST KEEP YOUR YAP SHUT AND I'LL TRY MY BEST TO LIVE!**"

John just scanned Stacey's eyes and he saw she wanted to give up and he did the one thing his mom said he was best at he never gave up on her as he led Stacey back to their dorm and Stacey just stared her anger at its boiling point.

"I get it you want to be left alone but the problem with roommates is we're stubborn now would you like lunch or maybe I can tuck you in and you can sleep away this bad day".

Stacey just cleared her throat and walked with John to the mess hall and she spotted Roxane and Roxane spotted John and she was immediately in front of Stacey with her fists up John laughing at the stick figure ready to fight him.

"Back off boy I warn you I know Thai Chi, Thai Kwan Do, and Karate I'm a black belt in that so watch your jewels" Roxane growled as John laughed louder this time Carmen joining him as he easily pushed Roxane out of the way.

"Yea Stickie say Hi Ya to Bruce Lee for me what a joke and a half. Stacey if this is what's protecting you I hope you're not paying her and if you are ask for your money back".

"Who are you anyways her new protector? Because if you are you should know she has can-".

John covered Roxane's mouth as Stacey giggled starting to like this boy and Roxane mumbled as Stacey grabbed a burger, fries, a Coke, a Mountain Dew, and a cheesecake slice as John grabbed the same thing and pushed on Roxane's shoulder blades making her sit down with them.

"Ok let's get one thing straight My Bark Is Worse Than My Bite girl the C word stays between us nobody else but the people that already know or the whole school will find out who stuffs their bra" Stacey said as Roxane nodded and stared angrily at John her eyes hot coals.

"She's not into you so back off and find another charity case Stacey Rockwaller is my best friend and she never once mentioned you".

"He's my roommate and a great spy he followed me to Tufts where I found out Emmie died and she gave me all sorts of pictures with me and her in them also pictures she drew of me".

Roxane's chin quivered in sadness for Stacey knowing how much she loved Emmie and John saw Roxane about to cry and he got eye to eye with her.

"Listen mock tough girl the only person that should even feel like crying is Stacey and I don't see her crying do you?"

"No and you never will she lives in the fantasy of the South Landon Carter coming to save her and she's Jamie Sullivan just waiting. I mean she hardly ever parties she just studies, reads, and treatment. Rinse lather and repeat as needed".

Stacey heard enough as she took her food and bolted from the mess hall John right behind her leaving Roxane by herself and she slid next to Carmen who was studying flash cards.

John ran into the dorm where Stacey was blaring Cry by Mandy Moore from A Walk To Remember and she hummed the tune tears rolling down her eyes her wig on a desk next to her schoolbooks.

"Hey I'm sorry about the skeleton back there she seems to really like taking digs at you doesn't she? I mean is that what you'd call a friend?"

Stacey quickly turned and dabbed her eyes making it look like she was never crying but John doing this all the time knew better.

"My mom says that if you have feelings let them out you need to feel better somehow and crying is a therapeutic tool.

Stacey collapsed into John's arms blubbering this being the first time she ever cried but she needed it and he let her bawl into his shirt and he patted her back saying soothingly that everything would be ok.

"Truthfully Roxane's a great friend I've been an ogre to her all week hell I've been an ogre to her since I found out I have cancer so her fighting back was a long time coming".

"Yea but you have a right to be mad you have cancer I mean who's happy with cancer? I wouldn't be but I know you're going to say Jamie Sullivan is but in the movie she hated it hell she cried about it but I never read the book just saw the movie".

"Their pretty much the same I just wish one person out there could say they understand and actually have had cancer".

"What about the kids at Tufts they understand you their going through the same thing as you and they seem to love you".

Stacey bawled louder as she fell into John screaming Emmie and John knew he said the wrong thing a minute too late as John just held her and let her tears disappear into his shirt.

"She- was- like- my- little- sister- and- I- have- two- of- my- own. Emmie- was- a- soldier- you- know- a- fighter? But- the- sickness- took- her- fight- and- her- life. **GOD DAMN IT WHY ME GOD HUH? I MEAN HAVE I FORSAKEN YOU HAVE I DONE SOMETHING TO FUCKING ANGER YOU!"**

"Uhh just guessing Sasha but I bet you God hates being sworn at. I mean maybe he did this to see just how strong you are have you ever thought of that?" John asked as Stacey curled up in a ball on her bed sobbing her breath coming out in spurts.

"God's not a woman I just want you to know that If **SHE** does exist than she has a sick sense of humor taking everything I get close to away if I were you I'd run" Stacey said as John heard a blast in the hallway and Gerti pounded on his door covered in paint with all colors of the rainbow.

"**YOU FORGOT TO MENTION PAINTBALL MONDAY AND THAT YOUR SISTER'S ARE THE SPAWN OF SATAN HELL FORGET SPAWN THEIR SATAN REINCARNATED!**" Gerti screamed as John guffawed and the twins ran up in army fatigues cocking guns at Gerti.

"My advice let them catch you if you hide they'll get angry then comes the Franks Red Hot Sauce balloons and they really sting".

Stacey rubbed her eyes and looked up and her heart melted when she saw the Possible twins and for the first time that day she laughed hysterically at Gerti.

"What's the matter Giggles an art project gone wrong? I mean I know you're seven and all but paint stays on the paper little one".

"Actually If you wanna know Stacey these two heathens shot me with paintballs deeming today paintball Monday and their family kind of left that part out".

Gerti spit paint into her hands as the twin's guns went off covering Gerti in more paint and John having a close relationship to his stuff shoved Gerti out and walked up to Stacey who put her glasses on and giggled her eyes meeting John's.

"Ok Stacey let's get one thing straight I'm in it for the long hall if you want to scream and argue I'll be there to do the same we can argue until you feel better if that's how you want to deal with this. I just want you to know that I'm not going anywhere and hopefully neither is Roxanne".

As If she was called Roxanne knocked three quick knocks on the door her and Stacey's secret knock and Stacey opened it as Roxanne ran in screaming duck for cover as paintballs zoomed down the hall.

"Wow that shows no sign of stopping those two little girls should have a family to reprimand them. I mean who knows who these girls are?" Roxanne asked her shirt Tye Dyed from the paint as John raised his hand and Roxanne stared at him.

"I'm their brother Kim Possible is our mother and Ron Possible is our divorced father and if you'd like to control them be my guest the Navy, Army, and Air Force can't control those two".

"I think their cute I mean the ponytails, the green dresses, the army clothes it's just the cutest thing ever and they scare Gerti Giggles which is fine by me she scared everyone including me last year".

Pounding was heard on the door from paintballs and Roxanne sighed that tears it and she stood up John muttering that poor soul and she opened the door and walked out the paintballs whipping past her aimed at Kimmy, Anne, and Gerti.

"OK kids cease, desist stop, no more, and sign a treaty ending this- Roxanne began as paint grenades were thrown at her and she screamed these clothes are designer and she ran back into the dorm paint dripping onto the dorm floor.

"Wow that worked like a charm Rocks so you should be a parent I mean cease? desist? Those kids don't know the meaning of that word two are four and one's seven they love to play I could have told you that" Stacey said opening her MacBook and opening a history book doing homework.

"OK so what we let them destroy the hall and let headmaster Donogan catch them and he can expel them for these shenanigans?"

"Sounds good to me because with my sisters their scared of adults and know when and how to act cute to stay out of trouble".

The paintballs stopped as clicking was heard and John heard Kim sigh as Donogan growled looking at his three problems and smiles were on Kimmy and Anne's faces Gerti neglecting to see she had all three guns and paint grenades on a utility belt across her cargo pants.

"She did it, she did it, she did it, she did it see she still has guns and grenades we were being angels until she screamed a battle cry and hit us with paintballs. We were so scared and begged her to stop" Kimmy said making her dimples pop out on her face and Anne nodded her dimples doing the same thing.

"Gertrude Alison Giggles my office as for you two well as the cops on TV say don't leave town I may have some questions for you" Donogan said stomping off pulling Gerti by her French Braid to his office and Kim shook her head at her two daughters.

"One day that's all I ask is one day and you can't give me that I mean where did I go wrong? Did I not raise you right? Am I that bad of a mother" Kim asked looking down at her multi colored daughters grumbling you better hope that's washable.

The twins narrowly avoiding punishment dashed off as Kim knocked on John's door and he opened the door as his mom walked in and saw he had boxes still packed with Stacey typing a word a second being a really fast typer working on her history report.

"John are you going to get to those boxes or were you just hoping they'd unpack themselves and you can get to know your roommate better?"

"He already knows enough about me he doesn't need Spy School he's a great spy. Great enough to follow me to Tufts and find out I have cancer then he let me get all my emotions out on him and he even let me yell at him" Stacey said her eyes never leaving her screen.

Roxanne stared at John her mouth open in surprise as Kim's mouth did the same thing reading in Stacey's file that no roommate stood a chance with Stacey and Gerti angrily stomped up to the paintball mess with a mop, a sponge, and a water bucket her eyes seething with rage at the twins.

"You should know better Gertrude, this isn't how a young lady acts Gertrude, you're their role model Gertrude. Grr if only he knew who really started the fight his head and toupee would spin" Gerti said mopping up the paint and scrubbing the walls and statues in the hall clean.

"John I was hoping we could do dinner tonight just the two of us I know a certain pizza place with your name all over it".

"Fine but the painters stay with their roommate and FYI they can't barge in on me they're not my roommates here they need to knock" John said pulling a box towards him and Stacey closed her computer seeing all the boxes John had and she plopped down on the floor in front of his bed helping him unpack.

"I'll be by around 7:00 sharp be ready and Stacey continue helping him you may rub off on him and he'll learn to unpack himself".

Kim walked off as John grabbed another box and Roxanne secretly not having much friends and saw John as a cool guy pulled a box in front of her and opened it folding John's clothes and putting them in a dresser as Stacey made John's bed and John put sports trophies and pictures all over his desk and dresser this being how he did his best studying looking at family and friends.

Stacey sniffled as she added Emmie's pictures to a mirror fit to burst with kids and adults she met that lost their fight to cancer and it got so that Stacey couldn't see her reflection which Roxanne always asked what the point of the mirror was if Roxanne couldn't see herself.

"Well Ems welcome to the wall of fame you joined the so many people I met in my life that lost their life to cancer and I know I need to fight which is why I'm not too angry you're gone girl.

Stacey giggled a bit putting a photo booth picture as the center in every picture Stacey and Emmie sticking their tongue out and Stacey whispered I hope I don't have to add anyone else to this collage.

So that's it for now I'll write more of this soon and Deidra as always thanks for all the ideas I love when both of our ideas mesh together lol so keep it real and R&R


End file.
